


Fallen

by Shadow_Of_Castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-17
Updated: 2010-08-17
Packaged: 2017-10-11 03:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Castiel/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel humps Dean while the angel is sleeping. Dean is, at first, a little freaked out, but then is turned on by it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen

Castiel was already asleep by the time Dean came out of the bathroom, breath freshly minted from where he'd just cleaned his teeth. Sam grunted a good night from where he lay in his own bed, to which Dean stoically replied. The elder Winchester crossed the room and looked down upon the sleeping form of Castiel, smiling slightly at the softly tender expression on Castiel's sleeping face, at the way his eyelashes curled tightly against his closed eyes. Despite the fact that Castiel was now practically human, having lost the rest of the powers remaining to him since being barred from heaven, Castiel still looked like an angel in repose as he slept. Dean smiled to himself, before shaking his head, and climbing gently in bed beside Castiel.

Dean thought back over their arrival in the motel room earlier in the evening and the discovery that there were two beds for three bodies. Dean had insisted that he take one of the beds as he didn't want to spend a night in the Impala, especially with the threat of snow looming upon the horizon. There was no option of sleeping in the bath with extra pillows for comfort, after they'd discovered the sad lack of an actual bath in the bathroom. A shower cubicle had loomed mockingly in the corner, too small to accommodate a sleeping body comfortably.

Sam had made it clear that he did not want to share his bed with Castiel, preferring to sleep alone than with another man and Dean had found it hard to turn Castiel away when the fallen angel had turned large, pleading puppy dog eyes onto him. As Castiel himself had reasoned, he needed somewhere to sleep now that he'd lost the angelic ability to continuously stay awake and if Sam refused, then Dean didn't have a lot of choice in the matter, as there were only two beds in the room.

Dean had pretended irritation, but secretly, deep down in his kindly heart, he found he didn't seem to mind. Castiel was his friend after all; it wasn't as though there was anything else between them other than mere friendship. He reminded himself that he'd been the reason for Castiel's falling from Grace in the first place, and for everything that the angel had done for him in the past, this was the least he could do in return. So he'd agreed, keeping up the pretence of extreme dissatisfaction, but still had watched carefully over Castiel until the other man had settled and was safely asleep.

He turned his back to Castiel, settled down upon the mattress beneath him and pulled the shared pillow into a ball beneath his cheek. He closed his eyes and found it surprisingly easily to fall asleep himself, despite the unfamiliar presence of the other man in his bed.

~~~

He woke laying on his back and with the oddest sensation that he wasn't alone. Of course, he remembered sharing a bed with Castiel, but it was more than that. Castiel had rolled closer to Dean while still asleep, and was now currently engaged in buffeting his hips against Dean's thigh. \The hunter blinked up in confusion at the ceiling, watching the drift of car headlights scatter across the ceiling as Castiel's hand drifted over Dean's abdomen, long fingers tickling at the skin beneath the hunter's t shirt before his hand gripped Dean's opposing hip with a force quite spectacular considering that the fallen angel was still held deep in the arms of sleep.

Dean felt the hard line of Castiel's erection slamming irrefutably against his thigh and he considered rolling away, distancing himself from the fallen angel and never mentioning it again. It was obvious to Dean that Castiel wasn't even aware of what he was doing and the thought made him distinctly uncomfortable, even a little freaked out by it. The situation was wholly unexpected and the iron grip that the angel had on his hips prevented Dean from carrying through with his earlier thought of rolling away, He groaned, before he felt a familiar stirring sensation in his groin, dick stiffening in response to Castiel's repeated humping.

Dean was glad that Castiel at least had his boxers still on and yet, still he could feel the wet stain of the angel's pre-cum shifting against the naked skin of his thigh anyway. Dean's erection grew, bulging against his boxers, hard to ignore now and aching.

"Cas," Dean whispered, wondering if a word would be enough to stop this before it went any further.

Castiel was too far gone in sleep to even hear him, still continuously buffeting against Dean's thigh irrevocably. Dean shifted against the mattress, trying to roll away for real but Castiel dragged him nearer, breath harsh now against Dean's ear. Dean closed his eyes, praying for escape or perhaps a release, he wasn't sure which., He ought to feel repelled by this he knew, yet still he felt a growing need to do something that didn't involve getting away from Castiel. He couldn't speak loudly for fear of waking Sam across the room and alerting the younger brother to Dean's predicament, so he couldn't wake Castiel either. The fallen angel seemed determined to have his way with Dean, even in sleep.

Dean's eyes flickered about the ceiling in uncertainty before finally giving in to what he knew he most wanted. He slipped his hand between his skin and the now soaked material of his boxers, hand brushing against his rock hard erection. He swallowed back a moan of desire, lust roaring through him that he knew he shouldn't be feeling, considering it was directed towards Castiel.

Castiel leant closer still, hips becoming more frantic and insistent against Dean's thigh and a sudden loud, deep groan of - "Deeeeeean!" - fell from Castiel's mouth.

Dean's whole body stiffened, while his already stiff dick jerked with renewed interest at the sound of his own name, and he listened to Castiel's muffled aroused breathing for a repetition of his name. Castiel whispered the hunter's name next, aroused pleasure still evident in the fallen angel's tone and Dean knew that even though he was asleep, the other man was fully aware of his intent. He was dreaming about Dean and of what he wanted to do with him, to him.

"Cas," Dean murmured, giving in finally to press a kiss to Castiel's slack, sleeping mouth.

He felt something break loose inside him, something that had blocked a dam of denial inside and he knew, irrevocably knew that he felt something for Castiel, something he knew he shouldn't be feeling and had long since denied himself. He knew that he was attracted to Castiel, and maybe even loved him a little, but had never done nor said a thing for fear of what his brother would say, of what Castiel himself would say. After all, he was Dean Winchester, he didn't do guys. He consoled himself with the thought that Castiel wasn't a guy. Technically, to Dean, Castiel was a fallen angel, and therefore still wasn't a guy, despite looking like one. Feeling absolved he made the final push inside his boxers and wrapped his fingers around his weeping cock and started stroking himself furiously.

He thought of Castiel, his liquid blue eyes, his trust and his barely wavering faith in Dean, his devotion to Dean and constant friendship when things went down the toilet for them all. He thought of how good he looked in the sunlight, the way the fall of a soft lantern fell on the kissably soft lips of his Castiel and the way his hips were now buffeting against him.

Castiel's body stiffened, breathing harsh and catching in his throat before his back arched, neck exposed to the light as he came, staining the front of his boxers with the evidence of his lust for Dean. Dean wondered briefly if this was Castiel's first orgasm and he would wager everything he had that it was. His hand snapped resolutely across his blood engorged flesh, breathing harsh as Castiel settled tenderly against him, Dean's name gentle upon the angel's lips.

Dean's mouth stretched wide as he felt himself teetering on the edge of release, wrist snapping harder now as he kept the thought of Castiel's first orgasm in his mind and all because of him. He shuddered, an insistent whine catching in his throat as he came, shooting and spurting in pulsing waves over his grappling fingers and the front of his boxers.

"Cas," he groaned, unable to stop himself from groaning his angel's name on the point of climax.

He slumped back against the bed, breathing irregular and frantic, struggling to get both his heart rate and breathing back under control again. He felt Castiel settle contentedly against him, still blissfully unaware in sleep as he settled his head against Dean's t shirt clad shoulder. Dean smiled before he settled against Castiel in turn, deciding that if this was the end of the world as he knew it, he might as well find solace in the arms of someone who obviously loved him, and wanted him for more than just friendship.

Castiel draped himself still further against Dean's body, leg hooking around Dean's thighs and the hunter rested his clean hand upon Castiel's waist tenderly. He settled into his angel contentedly, before falling into sleep, sated, happy and surprisingly contented with his lot ...

~fini~


End file.
